


Troublesome Recruits

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bee - Freeform, Bizzy, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Wolframite, bismuth - Freeform, gemling, jasper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and Bismuth leave their cubs with Pearl and the others for a while.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wolframite! Behave! You can't chew on that or play with it so give it back!" 

Pearl growled at Wolframite, her brows as she tried to snatch Steven's shirt from the screaming cub while Wolframite's siblings simply watched. Luckily, Jasper or Bismuth weren't home to see this because if they were, there was a chance Jasper would attack Pearl if she seen her talking to Wolframite like that. On the other hand, Bismuth would just scold the cub and give her a time out. The two mates were gone out for a walk, leaving Pearl and the others to babysit the three cubs that belonged to them. 

"Nuh uh!! I wanna play with it! Give it back to me!" Wolframite squealed, baring her tiny yet sharp fangs at Pearl.

The cub wasn't very old. She was about 3 years old, just like her siblings. Of course, she was the rowdiest of them all—the troublemaker. Just like her sire; she even took after her looks except for the dark stripes, her fangs, and her small squishy paws.

Soon enough, Garnet came over and she gently picked up Wolframite by the scruff as she sighed gently. She didn't look to impressed. Without a word, she placed the cub down, gesturing her to go with her siblings. "If you three want something to do, go outside and play with Steven." The fusion spoke. Of course Bizzy did as she was told mostly because she was afraid of Garnet and also getting in trouble. Out of the three, Bizzy was the most timid but however, she was adventurous and tended to get lost in the woods whenever she visited Lapis and Peridot with her parents.

"We don't wanna go outside!" Wolframite screamed.  
"I do.." Bee mumbled before she followed her sister, Bizzy. Of course, Bee didn't cause much trouble and she was the most sweet, gentle, and polite out of her siblings. She was her mother's favourite although her mother knew it wasn't right to pick favourites but yet, she did anyway.

Wolframite watched before she looked up to Pearl and Garnet, narrowing her eyes and sticking her tongue out. She despised when any other gem besides her parents told her what to not do and what to do. She despised it so much that she refused to even listen. From what she heard from her sire's stories, the Crystal Gems were rebels! That meant she was a Crystal Gem and she was a rebel too! Even though she had no idea what a rebel was, she set a perfect example for one.

"You can't make me go outside! And guess what? I'm not going to go outside, either!" Wolframite squealed, rushing upstairs. She was going to make the biggest mess she ever could and she figured no one would stop her.

—The Beach|Day—

Bee smiled brightly, helping Bizzy make a sand castle. "Ooh, I bet Ma is gonna love this when she sees it.. don't you think, Bizzy?" The cub excitedly squeaked. Nervously, Bizzy nodded as she wiped her hands in her tiny apron she wore. She seemed certain that her sire would like the sandcastle but would she like what Wolframite was doing? Of course, Bizzy didn't want Wolframite to get into any trouble at all. She wanted her sister to be safe and happy.

"Can we go inside and check on Wolframite?" Bizzy softly asked. "I really don't want her to get in trouble when Ma and Mammy get back.." The cub chirped softly.

Bee smiled and she nodded. "Fine, we can go in and check on her. Maybe we can get her to come outside!" She chuckled sweetly as she got up, deciding to lead her sister inside so they could go check on Wolframite.

—The Temple|Day—

Wolframite growled, furiously biting and scratching at Pearl's arm. Pitifully, Pearl was trying to pry away the cub with the help of Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm gonna tell Ma that you're being mean to me!!! Then they'll beat you up and show you all who's boss!!" Wolframite cried as she was finally pried away from Pearl's bloody arm and placed on the floor.  "Just you watch!!" The cub began to cry loudly for her parents who weren't going to be back any time soon. "They'll beat you up so badly you won't even know what you look like anymore!!!" She cried pitifully before letting out a loud scream.

Both Garnet and Pearl let out a groan. Even Bizzy, Bee, and Amethyst groaned a bit. With a gentle sigh, Garnet went to find a pacifier that they had used on the cubs whenever they wouldn't stop crying. "You can go ahead and do that." The fusion simply mumbled as she went back over to the cub, putting the pacifier in her mouth and simply stroking her hair. Wolframite seemed to calm down a bit, sniffling and trembling.

"I.. I want Mammy and Ma.." Wolframite sniffled a bit as she slightly suckled and nibbled on the pacifier in her mouth, slumping over on the floor. "I want them to come back.. because I miss them.." She whimpered, laying down and curling close to herself as she closed her eyes. Simply, Bee and Bizzy watched their sister who was crying softly. Really, they didn't know what to do.

—The Temple|Night—

Bismuth and Jasper returned late in the night. They seemed satisfied and relaxed. Especially at the sight of their cubs all laying together on the couch sound asleep. However, Pearl looked exhausted while she was cleaning up the living room. She tiredly glanced up to Bismuth and Jasper, heaving out a sigh.

"Please, learn how to discipline your cubs. Wolframite wouldn't behave today and she just.. she bit me." She groaned, showing the wound to the two mates who examined the wound in surprise. They didn't expect Wolframite to do something like that. 

".. yes, Pearl." Jasper murmured.   
"Oh, she'll know what's coming to her when she wakes up." Bismuth groaned a bit as she went over to the couch, looking down to the three cubs who were happily snuggled against each other, sleeping soundly. Jasper followed behind her mate, holding onto her arm with a frown. 

The three were too cute to be mad at. Yet, they were such troublemakers and lots of work to take care of. It was all worth it though. At least the Crystal Gems had a few more special recruits on their team. Small, cute recruits that would one day, become the best soldiers on the team.


	2. Chapter 2

—Temple|Day— 

Like usual, Wolframite wasn't behaving. She was causing trouble, creating a mess, and bothering Pearl constantly. Bismuth simply let it slide because she was cooking a meal for her mate but however, Jasper didn't let it slide. With a groan, she reached down, picking up Wolframite and placing her on the floor.

"Wolframite. Don't go jumping on the bed. You're going to break it."  
"So you're saying that you didn't break it with your big butt yet?" Wolframite snickered, her sire laughing at the comment. The cub felt proud until her mother spoke up.  
"Wolframite, sweetie, listen here. How about you actually start being good for once? How about you listen to me, sweetie? How about you not cause trouble, make messes, and bother everyone? They're all going to hate you soon and you know that Wolframite. Just so you know what's right and wrong, I'm going to punish you. That means you can't go anywhere with your siblings or have snacks at snack time. You're only allowed to eat at meal time and that's it. You also aren't allowed to play any of Steven's games, alright?" Jasper gently scolded the cub who simply grumbled and crossed her arms. Wolframite seemed a tad shocked but simply decided to do as she was told. She really didn't want to hear her mother screaming. The last time she heard it wasn't too pleasant and it interrupted her sleep.

Wolframite simply sat down on the bed again and she laid down, staring at the ceiling. She was bored out of her mind. She wanted to go hang out with her siblings but they were outside and she wasn't allowed outside. Plus, if she went outside and destroyed the sand castles they made, she would even be in more trouble. The cub simply sighed, closing her eyes and trying to nap. Maybe that would help her pass time.

"Jeez, Jasper.. think you could fit that big butt on my lap?" Bismuth teased with a wide grin as she placed a plate in front of her mate who was simply sitting in front of the counter. Soon enough, Bismuth's grin faded as Jasper didn't respond. Obviously, there must've been something going on if Jasper didn't even dare smile a tiny bit at the playful teasing.

"Ay', babe.. what's the matter, why aren't you answering me?" Bismuth asked softly.  
"I just don't feel like talking." Jasper sighed, beginning to eat.  
"I.. see.. whatever's on your mind, we can try to chat about it. I mean, I can try to help you out if you want me to."  
"It.. it's just.. that Wolframite won't listen. Where did we go wrong with her? What did we do to make her like that? Does she just crave so much attention that she won't listen so she actually gets attention?" Jasper murmured after she was finally finished eating. She looked awfully upset even though she had just ate and that was usually her most favourite thing to do!

"Oh.. oh Jasp, sweetie.. we haven't went wrong anywhere. The cubs are all fine. They just.. they're young. I bet when you were young you didn't listen, did you? Like, remember that time you came back here? I told you to go back to your base but no, you didn't listen. You stayed with me." Bismuth smiled, tenderly kissing her mate who returned the kiss with a weak smile and a soft purr.

"That's true.." She simply mumbled before pulling away. "Anyway.. I think I'm just going to take a nap. If you want to nap with me, you can. Or if you want me for something, just wake me up.." Jasper murmured, getting up only to go over and plop down in the beam of sunlight pouring in through the window. The large gem made herself comfortable as her mate simply watched.

—The Temple|Day—

"Wolframa', darlin', do you want to go somewhere special with me? If you want, you can bring Bee and Bizzy with you. If you do, I'll tell you three a story. We have to keep it a secret though because if we don't, we all just might get in trouble. Especially if your mother finds out. Who knows what she'll do to me.." Bismuth chuckled with a warm smile.

Wolframite simply curled close to herself and she looked back to her sire. "Yeah.. whatever.. if you want, you can go out and get Bee and Bizzy. I'm gonna stay here and wait.." The cub murmured, not seeming excited. She just figured her sire was going to take her to the Big Donut or whatever. Yet, Bismuth nodded and she did as she was told. It didn't seem like long before she returned with an excited Bee and Bizzy who were happily yipping to each other. With a grunt, Wolframite turned over and she looked at the two and then up to her sire. She reached out to her, singling she wanted to be carried. Simply, Bismuth picked up Wolframite, holding her close. "Alright, come on." She cooed, gesturing the other two cubs to follow and so they did.

—The Forge|Day—

Bismuth was telling the gemlings all about the war and how she met the love of her life, Jasper. She explained how stubborn she was but yet, how determined she was. The story seemed to inspire the cubs and excite all three of them. "If you three don't learn how to fight and behave well soon, you might never be able to go on missions with the other Crystal Gems so that's why you have to act mature. So say, how about we head back now and I'll teach you all how to fight? Does that sound great?" She smiled. "And let's just tell your mother that we... mm.. went for a walk." 

All three cubs nodded in excitement, getting off the warm forge floor before the three got ready to follow their sire out of the forge. They couldn't wait to start going on missions. For now, Wolframite's new mission of her own was to start acting mature and she believed that she could!


End file.
